Koichi Hirose
Koichi Hirose= |-|ACT1= |-|ACT2= |-|ACT3= Summary Koichi Hirose is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a high-school freshman that, while involuntarily, gets involved in the bizarre happenings in Morioh with Josuke Higashikata and Jotaro Kujo. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C, 10-C '''with ACT1 | '''9-C to 9-B with ACT2 | High 8-C with ACT3 | 8-B '''with ACT3 in Part V '''Name: Koichi Hirose Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 15 in Part IV. 17 in Part V. Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical stats due to being a Stand User, Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level '''(is a Stand user), Below Average Human level''' with ACT1 (Tamami Kobayashi remarked on how its attacks don't hurt, has an E''' in Destructive Power) | '''Street Level to Wall level with ACT2 (Ranked C''' in Destructive Power) | '''Large Building level with ACT3(Ranked B '''in Destructive Power) | '''City Block level with ACT3 in Part V (Ranked A''' in Destructive Power) '''Speed: Peak Human '''for Koichi, ACT1 is '''Below Average Human (Ranked E''' in Speed) | '''Normal '''to Peak Human''' (Ranked D''' in Speed) | '''Massively Hypersonic '''to '''Relativistic+ (Ranked B''' in speed so should be comparable to Stands like Soft & Wet) | 'Unknown '(Ranked '''C in Speed) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human for Koichi. Unknown for his Echoes Striking Strength: Class BH '''| Class KJ |''' Class GJ '''| Class TJ''' Durability: Street level '''for Koichi, '''Large Building level '''for ACT1 (Ranked '''B in Durability) | Large Building level '''with ACT2 (Ranked '''B in Durability) | Large Building level '''with ACT3(Ranked '''B in Durability) | Street level to Wall level '''with ACT3 in Part V (Ranked '''C in Durability) Stamina: Superhuman, can last a few minutes after being punched through the gut by Killer Queen. Range: 50 meters with ACT1 | 50 meters with ACT2 |'' 5 meters with ACT3 | 5 meters with ACT 3 in Part V '''Standard Equipment:' Echoes ACTs 1-3 Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Lacked courage and confidence at first. Sound Maker, ACT1 can be broken by someone with enough willpower. ACT2 & ACT3 can only put down one kana at a time. Echoes 3 Freeze lasts only if the target remains within 5 meters of ACT3. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Echoes:' Koichi's Stand. Rare among Stands, Echoes has three distinct forms called "ACT"s that he may call upon alternatively. ACT1 is a small, reptilian-like Stand with a large head, small arms, long tails, and wheels as "legs". ACT2 is somewhat the same, but it has a small body with legs, and a longer tail. ACT3 is completely different, being a short, green-and-white humanoid Stand with vulgar vocabulary. **'Sound Maker:' Echoes ACT1 can write a sound effect in Katakana on anything, from human flesh to the ground, and have that sound repeat itself over and over with increasing volume. Echoes can shoot sound effects from both its tail and hands. This ability seems to allow it to also transfer words **'Sound Maker, ACT2 &' ACT3: Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. When the kana is written on an object, touching it activates the effect of the sound (ex. if the sound word hyoo ("whoosh") is written, it creates a gust of wind with increasing force) **'Echoes 3 Freeze:' ACT3 rapidly punches its target before attributing a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing their effective weight by around 40 - 50 kilograms (100 - 105 lbs.). This works when ACT3 rhymes "Three" with "Freeze", thought it's not explained very well. Key: ACT1 '| '''ACT2 '| ACT3 |''' Part 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9